This application in general relates to quick connect fluid couplings for retaining a tube within a housing.
Quick connect coupling are known in the prior art wherein a retainer is received within a housing and secures a tube within the housing. The retainer typically has a plurality of resilient legs extending radially and axially inwardly from an entrance bore of the housing. The tube typically has an upset portion with an outer diameter greater than the nominal outer diameter of the tubing. The tube is inserted into the housing, with the upset portion abutting inner peripheral surfaces of the legs, and flexing them radially outwardly. The upset portion may then move axially beyond an axially inner end of the legs. At that time, the legs resiliently flex radially inwardly, and abut an axially outer surface of the upset portion, retaining the tube within the housing. Such couplings are widely used in the prior art, and have proven quite successful.
The prior art has sometimes experienced failures of such retainers, which allow the tube to move back outwardly of the housing. This is undesirable.